1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical conductor cleaner and, more particularly, to a hand-held motorized electrical conductor cleaner.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,316 discloses a brush for cleaning an electrical conductor. U.S. Pat. No. 6,983,508 discloses a bolt cleaning system with bristles.
When installing electrical connectors onto an electrical conductor or ground rod it is important that the conductor or ground rod be cleaned to remove oxides, scale, or other contamination that may inhibit good electrical contact between the connector and the conductor or ground rod. In the past, this was done manually by hand, such as with an Emory cloth, or a hand-held manual wire brush, or with a chemical cleaner. However, these types of manual cleaning operations are time consuming.